


It’s Dark and No One Cares

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Have you lost your damn mind?





	It’s Dark and No One Cares

“Have you lost your damn mind?” Johnny hissed.

Patrick laughed from his spot in the lake, a real, heartfelt laugh that Johnny hadn’t heard from him in a long time. “You know this isn’t a private lake right? It may be late but there’s still people about and you want me to swim in there buck naked?”

“Oh come Tazer. It’s dark and no one cares!” Patrick swam back towards the dock where Johnny was standing and proceeded to send a wave of water towards him.

“Patrick Timothy Kane stop that!” Johnny back-pedalled away from the edge of the dock.

“Only if you come swim with me, Jonathan Bryan Toews.”

Johnny hesitated again, looking around. They were all alone. So taking a deep breath he stripped off his clothing and dived into the lake. He cut cleanly through the surface, darting down under the surface and reappearing behind Patrick.

Patrick was looking around for him.

Johnny splashed him from behind and after a few minutes of a splashing war, Johnny caught Patrick’s hands under the water. Patrick smiled at him. Johnny was mesmerized bury the way the moon seemed to make his eyes bluer. Patrick’s face was flush from the exertion. He was beautiful.

Patrick fidgeted under Johnny’s gaze. “What’s up?”

Johnny didn’t have the words so he just leaned in to press a soft kiss against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick let out a surprised squeak before returning the kiss. He pulled his hands from Johnny’s grasp, one grasped Johnny’s bicep while the other wrapped around the back of neck.

Johnny grabbed a hold of Patrick’s hips pulling him closer.

Patrick was the first to pull back panting. “Should we head back?”

Johnny hummed, continuing to press soft kisses along Patrick’s jaw and neck, loving the little whimpers that it drew from Patrick. “Or we could...” Johnny suggested.

Patrick flushed. And it was a while before the two of them left the lake.


End file.
